Understanding
by SayuriVampire16
Summary: Daxam demise sinks in... / Also on AO3, slight Kara/Mon-El


"I-I just…" His voice shattered with the weight of dread that came with this new revelation… His home. Daxan. Gone. Ravaged by solar storms. Turned into a wasteland. His gravitation field disrupted because of Krypton demise. Krypton. Home of Kryptonians, self-righteous bastards that didn't know well-enough when to leave things be. Their greed, their stupidity, their constant need to know brought home their destruction and dragged Daxan along for the ride. The arrogant…! Like the war they brought wasn't enough! The loss of countless innocent lives! He'll kill them, wipe all that remained of them out, destroy everything they cared about… Before this thoughts truly started to take root in his brain he felt a gentle hand grasp his relaxing it, bringing him back to reality.

"Uh…" He grunted shocked at the destruction he brought to bed frames by accident. Powers. That's also a novelty. On Daxan he didn't have them, no-one have. And now no-one will. He'll remain alone in this foreigner world, stranded and forever different. Forever alone. Lost. Among a race that surely would be more than happy to kill him, to _cage_ him. Because they would be afraid. And how could he _blame_ them? His people would've done the same in this situation. They also would do everything to protect their home, alien refugees be _damned_.

Suddenly, he felt so _small_ , so _sad_. _So lonely._ He felt like the whole world was pressing down on him. He couldn't think. He couldn't _breathe_ anymore. His hands started to shake. His vision went all blurry. It became a swarm of indistinguishable colors and shapes swirling around his mind. He felt as if he was choking, his lungs unable to draw breathe anymore. In his mind eye he saw one and the same thing all the time – his home, his family burning in the unforgivable sun rays without a chance to escape, crying in agony, begging for the end.

And then as suddenly as it started it stopped and he was staring in a pair of concerned blue eyes. He concentrated on them, using them as a guide to get back, to shake of the remains of the attack. And then it struck him. He can't destroy Krypton's legacy and not because it's wrong or because there supposedly isn't anything left to destroy (if he looked hard enough he's sure he would've found something) but because of her. Because of the worried kryptionian girl crouching before him, holding his face in her (surprisingly, considering how hard she punches) soft hands and muttering low words of reassurance for his benefit.

First kryptonian that he met that was capable of admitting her wrong, one who didn't hide behind their books and notes who faced her problems head-on and one that was willing to trust a daxanian that they were told to despise the same way he was told to hate kryptonians. One that was willing to simply believe. One that lost everything like him, who also was a refugee miraculously blessed with powers that she shouldn't possess. One that knew how it felt, knew this cold, sad feelings that settled in the pit of his gut. _Knew the loneliness._ Right now, breathing didn't sound so impossible anymore. Surviving didn't equal torture. _Living_ didn't seem like a _nightmare._

"Mon-El?" Her voice startled him, shaking him up from his reverie. "You alright?" She asked and then her face scrunched in pain when she realized how stupid it was to ask that knowing what was just shown on him. He looked at her, really looked just now appreciating how fragile she was and how misleading the notion of her abilities and life it could give. Her blue eyes still shined with concern. He swallowed the bile that formed in his throat. Speaking never was that hard for him.

"Yeah…" He let out quietly gazing at her hands that somehow at some point in time encased his own. " I mean, not fully, not really. But, yeah, I'm okay." And the fun part? He meant it. By no means was he over his planet destruction just seconds after he learned of it or of being stranded on foreign soil without any other daxanian there, possibly even being the sole survivor of his race… But at least he was not alone in his grief or his isolation. He has another person to share it with.

"Okay." She breathed softly thought she didn't look like she believed him. Well, he suppose, if he was in her place he doubt he would've believed himself too. Comfortable silence settled between them when suddenly it just wasn't right for Kara who wanted to draw his thoughts away even if just for moment. So her hands tightened on his and then he was pulled upwards and dragged from his cell. Before he could voice his confusion her question brought a whole new thing to consider.

"Do you want to learn how to fly?" She asked cheerfully watching him from the corner of her eye worried that was a wrong call. But he wasn't looking at her, his eyes getting that faraway look that came with this new powers. He has so much to learn.

"Why not?" He says finally falling into a step with her. He wasn't alright, damn, he was pretty sure he won't be for a very long time but falling into despair isn't the answer that he would let himself even consider and something says him that Kara wouldn't either.


End file.
